Current kerosene-type jet fuels have end points below 650.degree. F., usually below 550.degree. F. due to freeze point limitations. Quite obviously, preparation of a high quality jet fuel which has had its boiling range extended to 750.degree. F. end point increases the availability from a given amount of crude and has tremendous economic potential in view of the world-wide petroleum situation.